Consern in the Friend
by sldlovespandf15
Summary: Sweet can't sleep and B&B end up talking to him. Takes place shortly before he moves out of Booth and Brennan's home. kind short. R&R!


Sweets rolled over in his bed and stared at the wall of his bedroom. Or rather he rolled over in Parker's bed and stared at the wall the room that Booth and Brennan were letting him stay in. He had been staying with the couple for the past few months after he broke up with Daisy. Like he was some kid. Then again wasn't that how everyone saw him anyway? He shook his head slightly and continued to stare at the wall. Sweets had been having a little bit of trouble sleeping. He supposed it was because of all the things he was dealing with.

When he had broken up with Daisy it had crushed him. Which wouldn't make sense to most people, but it did to him. Daisy was one of his first real relationships. He had loved her at one time, but after all that had happened with the Maluku Islands... Things got complicated. Now that he finally broken up with her he was being being hit with the full force of his feelings and emotions. Earilier Dr. Brennan had hit his problem on the head with a hammer. He had issues with finding a home because he grew up an orphan. Well not a REAL orphan but he never knew his biological parents, not really. Then the Finnleys died and he was an orphan. Then Booth went to Afganistan, Brennan went Maluku and so did his girlfriend and he was alone. Again. Sweets knew this so why couldn't he just deal with it? He had issues with finding a home. That was a fact. He just had to deal with it. Along with all his other issues that were hindering his ability to cope.

Sweets groaned and sat up in bed. He wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Lance glanced over at his alarmclock. 11:30. Damn. He shuffled out of bed and down the stairs and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a tubaware contianer of leftover macaroni and cheese. Sweets opened the lid and popped it into the microwave before turning on the TV and sitting on the couch. He flipped through the channels with a bored look in his eyes. He finally settled on this lame soup opera. Sweets was never a fan of soup operas but nothing else was on.

Sweets sat there for nearly half an hour sitting on the couch watching TV and eating mac and cheese. This is what his years of studying the physcological had left him. Sitting in his friends house, eating their food like a free loader. Yay him. He had been wondering why Booth had let him stay with them. Sweets always thought Booth thought he was annoying so why did he ask him to stay with them? He supposed it was because of how much Booth loved to saved people. Booth saw him weak and vulnerable and wanted to save him. To protect him. Like he was a child. Sweets sighed and picked at what was left of his macaroni.

"Sweets?"

"Booth!" Sweets squeaked, spinning around to see Booth and Brennan standing at the bottom of the stairs. Looking at him. "What are you two doing up?"

"We could ask you the same question, Dr. Sweets." Bones said pointing at Sweets.

"Yeah, Sweets, it's the middle of the freaking night. What are you doing? What are you WATCHING?"

"Oh I'm not- I'm not watching this. I was just- y'know. I couldn't sleep and there wasn't anything on. I'm not- I'm not watching this."

"Sure you weren't, Sweets."

"I wasn't!"

"That's beside the point. WHY are you up this late? We have work tomorrow." Booth asked while he walked over to the couch.

"Booth is right. If you don't get enough sleep it could effect your job performance." Bones said as she walked over to stand next to Booth.

"I'm fine- really. I was just having a hard time sleeping is all."

"You are lying."

"Bones is right. Something is obviously on your mind. Spit it out, Sweets."

Crap. He should have know he couldn't keep anything from Booth and Brennan. Booth had a natural ability to tell when someone was lying and Bones has been getting better at reading people. Especially since he kept leaving his physcology books around the house. He regrets doing so now. Maybe if he just told them something little they would back off of him.

"I was just... y'know thinking about Daisy..."

"He's still lying, Booth."

"Yeah, Bones, I know. Sweets, your a terrible liar. So you might as well tell us whats eating at you."

"L-look, no offense to either of you b-but I can't- I don't want to- I c-can't-" Sweets felt himself starting to get overwelmed by his emotions.

"WOAH! Sweets don't CRY now. I'm sure its not that bad!" Sweets brought a hand up to his eyes. Tears. Damn.

"Sweets apears to be experiencing a strong surge of emotions." Brennan said with slight concern in her voice.

"I-I'm fine- really. I just- I just... I can't okay?"

"Yeah, Sweets, thats okay. Just calm down. Your going to be okay."

"Yes, Booth is correct. Angela told me that you once told her that after one puts their trust in someone and that bond is broken that they are unlikely to want to feel that vulnerable again. From what I understand you had a very close bond with Miss Wick. I'm sure she knew a lot about you. You probably told her about your childhood abuse-"

"Bones!"

"Let me finish, Booth. And you probably told her about your experences as a foster child and your adoptive parent. So it would make sense if you do not want to open yourself up to Booth and I right now. You will be okay." Bones said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sweets looked at the hand and then to Brennan.

"You've been reading my physcology books again."

"If you don't want me to read them you shouldn't have left them if the bathroom." This promted a small laugh from Sweets.

"I guess so... Tha-"

Suddenly a shrill cry started to ring through the house. Christine was awake.

"I'll get her-"

"No, no. I'll get her." Sweets said before bounding up the stairs.

"I wonder whats wrong with Sweets."

"I don't really know, Bones. I'm sure he is okay. He's just going through a rough patch is all."

"I... hope he is okay."

"I know you do, Bones. I know you do."

"Look who I got." Sweets said while he carried Christine down the stairs, his regular grin plastered on his face. "Someone was a little cranky."

"Are I assume you are talking about Christine and not yourself."

"Bones- "

"It's okay, Booth. I was able to calm her down, but I think she may have missed her parents." Sweets said before turning to the child in his arms. "Don't you? I think you do."

"Okay, Sweets, cut it with the baby talk and give me my daughter." Booth said before taking Christine from Sweets.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. She is just so cute." Sweets said, tickling Christine under her chin, making her laugh.

"Her large eyes and chubby cheeks trigger a harmonal response-"

"Yes, Bones, we get it. She is adorable. And she loves her Mommy and Daddy huh? Yes you do. Yes you do." Booth smiled as he bounced Christine up and down.

"Booth you shouldn't bounce her. It will only excite her and we need her to go back to sleep."

"Right, uh, Sweets, take her back and get her to go to sleep."

"What- bu-"

"Come on, Sweets."

"Okay, hand her over." Sweet smiled as he took Christine from Booth and brought her back up to her room. Sweet gently rocked Christine and cooed softly to her. When that failed to work he sat her into her crib and began to sing softly to her intill she went to sleep. Sweets smiled down at the sleeping child. She really was adorable. He let out a sigh through his nose and went back down stairs. If he was lucky Booth and Brennan will have gone back to bed and he can chill out for a longer before trying to go to sleep again. He was not lucky.

"Um. Hey guys, I thought you two were going to go back to bed."

"We were going to but Booth thought we should try to talk to you again because he thinks there may be something wrong with you."

"Bones- Thats not what I said- Sweets, I- I didn't say that."

"It's okay, Agent Booth, I understand that I got abit emotional earlier but I assure you that I am fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine."

"Fine? Sweets its the middle of the night and you are eating leftovers and watching crappy soup operas. Something is clearly wrong."

"Look I- ... I really don't want to talk about-"

"Aren't you Mister Shrink? The one who always wants US to talk about our feelings!"

"When your ready! And I'm not ready. N-not yet."

"Sweets... just- just get to bed okay? I don't want to be interrogating suspects while I listen to you yawn in my ear, okay?" Booth said before storming up the stairs.

"You going to snap at me to?"

"No. I don't plan to. I understand your unwillingness to purge your feelings very well. Booth is just angry because he is concerned for your welfare."

"Concerned? Those where his words?"

"Yes. He cares a great deal about you Dr. Sweets and so do I. We just want what is the best for at the time but if you are unready to talk about it I understand."

"I... I was just thinking about what you said earlier... about my inablity to find a place to live."

"Yes?"

"And I have just been thinking... dwelling in my past."

"About your abuse."

"Yes."

"And about the death of your adoptive parents."

"Yes."

"Well I can see why you were upset then."

"Yeah... I mean all this with Daisy brought back... familar feelings and... and..." Sweets was interupted by Bones suddenly hugging him.

"You are going to be okay. Everything is going to fine. You are not alone."

"A-alone? How-"

"You really should get those books out of the bathroom."

"I'll do that and you won't tell anyone..."

"If you don't tell anyone I hugged you, then I won't tell anyone about this conversation."

"Deal."

"Are you going to be okay now?"

"Yeah... I think so."

"You should get to bed then." Bones said while she turned the TV off.

"I will."

"Good night, Sweets."

"Good night, ."

Lance walked up the stairs after Bones and went into his room. He gently slid back into bed and rolled onto his side. He thought about his conversation with Brennan. They obviously loved him. Brennan, Booth and Christine. They all loved him. He wasn't alone. He knew that now. He really knew that. He knew he still had issues to deal with but for now he was content with that. He closed his eyes.

Tomorrow he would look into this one place he found. There were two women living there already and they were looking for a roomate.


End file.
